


Malos hábitos

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Facebook: Mystrade is our Division Fic Prompts, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: - ¿¡Puedes dejar de hacer eso!?El gritó del hombre mayor hizo que Mycroft diera un respingo.- ¿Hacer qué?- ¡Eso! ¡Con tu lengua! ¡Es cómo si no supieras que hacer con ella, y me saca de quicio!
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 24
Collections: Mystrade is our Division





	Malos hábitos

**Author's Note:**

> Todo pertenece a Doyle, Moffat y Gattis.  
> Escrito para el grupo de Facebook Mystrade is our division: un fic con la palabra lengua

Si había algo que todos los que conocían a Gregory Lestrade admiraban del detective inspector era que rara vez perdía los nervios.  
Si, gritaba y maldecía de vez en cuando, pero en general era un hombre que no se dejaba llevar por arrebatos. El hecho de que Sherlock Holmes siguiera con vida demostraba su alto nivel de tolerancia.  
No se alteraba demasiado con las tonterías de sus superiores, ni con el comportamiento arrogante de algunos de sus agentes, ni siquiera montó un gran escándalo cuando se enteró de la infidelidad de su ex esposa. El único que parecía poner a prueba su carácter tranquilo y relajado era, curiosamente, el más tranquilo y relajado de los hermanos Holmes.  
No era que el hombre le cayera mal, ni mucho menos. Era sólo que el Gobierno Británico tenía ciertos hábitos que le hacían difícil mantener la concentración, o el auto control, cuando lo tenía cerca. Y por lujosos y espaciosos que fuesen los coches del gobierno, no eran lo suficientemente espaciosos como para que sus nervios no se disparasen.  
Hábitos cómo oler maravillosamente, o tener un seco y divertido sentido del humor, o unas piernas interminables, o unos dedos largos y elegantes, o...  
Greg suspiró audiblemente por enésima vez, haciendo que, está vez sí, Mycroft levantará la mirada de los papeles que habían estado revisando juntos desde que lo recogiera a su salida del Yard.  
\- ¿Algún problema? - preguntó con tranquilidad, enarcando las cejas.  
\- No. Ningún problema. Ninguno en absoluto - respondió el detective, dirigiendo su atención a la ventanilla - Continua.  
Tras una breve vacilación, el mayor de los Holmes volvió a sumergirse en la lectura de los documentos, leyendo a gran velocidad, mientras el detective intentaba mirar a cualquier sitio excepto al pelirrojo, y fallaba miserablemente. Trató de concentrarse en su respiración, tal y como le había explicado Sally que hacían en sus clases de yoga, y estaba empezando a sentirse más relajado cuando la lengua húmeda y rosada de Mycroft volvió a asomar nuevamente, quedando atrapada suavemente entre sus labios en un gesto inconsciente. El detective inspector estalló.  
\- ¿¡Puedes dejar de hacer eso!?  
El gritó del hombre mayor hizo que Mycroft diera un respingo.  
\- ¿Hacer qué?  
\- ¡Eso! ¡Con tu lengua! ¡Es cómo si no supieras que hacer con ella, y me saca de quicio!  
Mycroft lo miró, entre divertido y confuso.  
\- ¿Mi lengua te saca de quicio ?  
\- ¡Si! Cuando no son tus manos moviéndose sin parar es tu lengua y...  
Greg se perdió el momento en el que el chófer de Mycroft detuvo el vehículo y bajó la ventanilla de separación, sin duda alertado por sus gritos, y la velocidad a la que la volvió a subir. También olvidó la cuenta de las respiraciones que llevaba, o por qué las había estado contando en primer lugar. Ni siquiera pensó en los documentos oficiales y ultra secretos que en ese momento estaban esparcidos en el suelo del coche. Estaba demasiado concentrado en la sensación de la lengua de Mycroft invadiendo su boca, acariciando cada recoveco de ella, mientras sus manos acariciaban su pelo. Inconscientemente abrazó a Mycroft por la cintura, para atraerlo lo más cerca posible. Cuando la necesidad de oxígeno los hizo separarse apoyó su frente sobre la de Mycroft, sin poder evitar sonreír. Tras un par de minutos, la voz de Mycroft lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.  
\- ¿Mejor? - El funcionario sonaba presumido, y Greg no pudo reprimir una breve risa nerviosa  
\- Si. Eso está mucho mejor.  
Mycroft se separó un poco, mirándolo con una sonrisa descarada y hambrienta.  
\- Cómo ves, sé exactamente qué hacer con mi lengua. - Cerró de nuevo la distancia entre ellos para darle un suave beso - De echo, me encantaría demostrarte que más cosas sé hacer con ella. En profundidad.- Está vez fue Greg quién se abalanzó sobre los labios rojos y ligeramente hinchados del funcionario, incapaz de pensar en ese momento en dónde estaban o por qué habían necesitado separarse antes, estaba claro que respirar estaba sobrevalorado después de todo... Mycroft lo apartó nuevamente, riéndose suavemente ante el gemido de protesta del detective - Si no tienes otros planes, por supuesto...  
Greg resopló, molesto, mientras atraía de nuevo al político, pensando que debía incluir "separar su boca de la mía" en la lista de malos hábitos del pelirrojo.


End file.
